


Bliss Between the Blaze

by Suddenlyseymore



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Oneshot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suddenlyseymore/pseuds/Suddenlyseymore
Summary: The Middle East can be a strange place for some, for others it's a means of escape. Some people are running from something, others are chasing those who run. A stoic one-man search party finds himself entwined in a fiery dance between the two as he realizes that no one can avoid their own desires.





	Bliss Between the Blaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hydehive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hydehive).



> Third-Person Limited POV
> 
> Completely Fictional AU based on L'arc's trip to Morocco in the early 90's. 
> 
> (do we still leave those "i do not own these people" warnings at the beginning of fics? Lame. Well I don't own Hyde and Sakura owns me so that's the tea on that.)
> 
> Please enjoy.

Morocco, 1995

Late afternoon traffic was in full swing as a blazing Moroccan sun beat down on thin silk fabric generously flowing over the bazaar. Indiscernible pop music blared and the scent of spiced lamb had caught his attention, a flavor he had grown accustomed to during his few months in this foreign country. The thought was soon cut short as he made way to his destination;smoke and dimly lit candles just barely peeked from behind the shoddy wooden door. _Finally got you_.  
The show was just beginning as he made his way to a seat next to an unaccompanied hookah. The sweet and herbal taste of the smoke seemed to, in his eyes, describe the figure before him perfectly. A flow of auburn locks seemed to dance along with jewels draped across his body, bare feet alongside the beat of drums. Sakura’s eyes locked on his exposed stomach, a tiny metal ball glistening across the dimly lit stage. His hips swayed like poetry with intoxicating wind and rhythm, his visage partially hidden by smoke. Their eyes met as the smoke cleared, briefly gaining a shocked- more so confused expression from the dancing man, though as soon as they connected they parted, his attention returning to his dance. Sakura decided right then and there that no man should have that kind of power, yet he did; and it was a great power.  
What felt like a century ended in just a moment and he found himself approached by an alluring shadow.  
“You don’t look like you’re from around here, mister,” the same reddish brown mane from the stage found itself settled beside him. “My name is Hyde.” The black-laden man sat silently. He didn’t look Moroccan, maybe he knew another common language around here. “J’aime appelle Hyde.” He tried in French. Nothing. Once more in English. Not a word.  
“My name is Sakura,” he finally stated in Japanese. Hyde blushed, intrigue and slight relief filled his eyes, “You’re Japanese.”  
The man in black finally made brief eye contact before studying the rest of the figure before him, making Hyde shrink with discomfort ever so slightly. “I know who you are, Hideto.”  
“Ah,” Hyde perked up, “I’m a person of many services.” He smiled slightly and slid a hand over Sakura’s knee. For a moment Sakura considered his own instincts as he peered at the round eyes looking back at him, but shrugged it off. There was no use getting into trouble.  
“Not interested.” It felt like a door slamming in his face. Hyde sighed, mildly offended. The word “rejection” was more foreign to him than any of the Arabic he had managed to pick up in his brief time here. Before he even had a chance to make his case, the man piped up again,  
“A very powerful man is seeking your hand in marriage, but you already know that,” he stated rather matter-of-factly “and a Japanese in Morocco...is kind of hard to miss.”  
His eyes widened as he raised his thin eyebrows, “What do you want from me then?” He drew back and did his best not to stumble over his words.  
“Naturally, I’m taking you back to Japan to complete your commitment.”  
Hyde stood, “I’m not going.” He turned to walk away, but was caught by the shoulder. Sakura suddenly could tell how thinly-framed and fragile he seemed to be, and loosened his grip.  
“It’s in your best interest to come with me,” his voice still firm, but almost pleading, “Look, if I return empty handed, the next guy they send is not going to be as nice or as handsome as me.” Hyde tensed, weighing his options. Arranged marriage seemed like a cruel practice, no less common in Morocco as it was in Japan but at least here...at least he could survive the way he wanted. On the other hand, he'd have to be dodging guys like this for the rest of his life. Sakura chimed in again, “I’m on your side, but I have a job to do. Marry into the Oshiro family and you’ll have everything you want. I’ll protect you just come back to japan with me.”  
Hyde rolled his eyes, this man called Sakura couldn’t help but sound earnest; Hyde knew this was best decision, his fantasy had come to screeching halt and it was time to face what was weighing over him. The debt he owed to the Oshiro family was going to be paid off one way or another. “I’ll go,” He looked at Sakura and took his hand. “Take me home.”  
Sakura smiled and pulled Hyde along with all the gentleness of a lion yanking around its prey, towards the door.  
“Bastard,” a large, calloused hand had Sakura’s arm in a vice grip “Where do you think you’re going with my top dancer?” A heavyset, mustached man spat.  
“He’ll be taking the night off,” Sakura’s foot met with the man’s rib before he could even finish his sentence and he darted, the thinner man barely stumbling behind him through a confused mess of spices and chicken feathers. Disgruntled shouts of club goers and civilians alike followed them Kidnapper! Swine! Or Something to that effect. But it ended as soon as it began as they bolted down an alley. They stopped near a wall, deeply entwined into the veins of the city. “My place is just around the corner, we’ll stay they for the night.”  
Defeated, but mostly out of breath, all Hyde could stutter out was a “Fine,” before they made their way into the inconspicuous little apartment. A small bedroom, a couple shelves with a little television and a fireplace that doubled as a stove- all a single man really needs anyway, Hyde thought to himself. Sakura took a few minutes to light the fireplace then stood.  
“You can take the futon,” he gestured to a mattress sitting atop a thin frame in the corner of the room. “Sleep in this if you want.” He handed Hyde and silky black robe. In and out of the bathroom he came, previous clothing folded neatly in his arm then placed beside the bed that Sakura was now sitting near, casually leaning on it with his head tilted back, eyes closed in deep thought. Hyde sat on the bed and ran a hand across his garb. The fabric definitely had a more luxurious quality than it let on, he realized it was a Japanese-made robe. For the first time in months he thought of his home country, but for some strange reason in that moment, those thoughts lacked the fear and anxiety they had previously possessed. He felt safe, if only for a moment.  
“It was a gift,” Hyde jumped at the sound of Sakura’s voice and the slight touch of his hand next to Hyde’s own, stroking the fabric in the same direction he was, “from the man who sent me to get you, nonetheless.” The anxiety crept back up Hyde’s spine. Sakura sighed, “I can tell this is not what you want to do and...I’m sorry.” Admittedly the apology caught him off guard.  
“I have a job to do, it’s my duty to bring you home just as it is your duty to marry into that family. This fantasy you’re living will hurt you more than reality does. You’ll have everything, so just bear with it. Once you’re settled you can do what you want…” he trailed off, turning his gaze to Hyde, “Masters and mistresses have affairs all the time, everyone knows that.”  
Hyde sighed. Sakura’s perspective was bleak, but realistic. He could appreciate the honesty, but he sat up, mildly annoyed. “I ran away so I could do what I want now, not after I suffer through an arranged marriage.”  
Sakura ran a hand through his rod straight, raven-colored hair and thought for a moment, his other hand lightly fidgeting with the lining of the robe, purposefully or not, exposing just a peek of Hyde’s thigh. “What is it that you want then?”  
Hyde’s lips twisted into a half-smile, half-pout of sorts. He slid from the bed down to where Sakura was sitting, sliding his now fully exposed thigh, definitely on purpose this time, up between the other man’s knees, “Should I ask you the same? Or do I already know the answer to that one…” Hyde pressed a kiss onto Sakura’s lips, welcoming arms slid around his waist. Sakura nibbled slightly on his bottom lip before making his way across Hyde’s jaw, his earlobe, and finally meeting their destination on his neck. They fell to the floor with a thud as Sakura nuzzled himself comfortably between slender legs, an unmistakable hardness already forming in his trousers.

A low groan escaped the very back of Hyde’s throat as teeth made subtle contact with the base of his neck. A slick thumb found itself caressing Hyde’s nipple softly. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you."Hyde breathed in a needy whisper into Sakura's ear.  

  
Sakura couldn’t help himself now. As much as he tried to suppress his desire, the tension that had pent up within just a day was truly unbearable. He wondered to himself how he had previously planned on going the night without touching Hyde, but that was irrelevant now, Hyde’s lightly tanned skin was the only thing that existed in his world now and it was putty in his hands.  
His tongue slid down Hyde’s stomach, having a brief flirt with the shiny little piece of jewelry in his navel. Hyde gasped quietly when the cold hit his moistend tip as Sakura made quick work of his underwear, tossing it aside.The dark room was warmed amidst the heat of the fire, but he was covered in goosebumps, quivering when Sakura took him into his mouth.  
Hyde couldn’t remember the last time he had been pampered like this. Too often his means of making a living entailed some older man slapping cash in his lap and using his body as a glorified masturbation tool then running off to his wife and kids afterwards. Pigs, he thought. Although he had his fair share of sweet talk and “if you were a woman” comments, pressed underneath Sakura he felt a different kind of care and safety, someone who wanted him, not his body. His hips bucked, a sudden sensation almost bringing tears to his eyes as he squirmed, feeling Sakura’s hands tightening around his waist.  
“Ah, Sakura…” he moaned, his own hand reached up to cover his mouth, the other entangled in black strands of hair, “shit.” He was seemingly breathless already, “I can’t...take it,” his body begged for release, but Hyde bit his lip and sat up, pulling his lover close to him and searching for his lips again. Wordlessly unbuttoning Sakura’s shirt, he ran his hands over a slender, yet trim abdomen, a couple scars caught his attention but he dared not ask. Instead, his trembling hands finally loosened Sakura’s pants and he greedily took a yearning cock between his lips. His tongue snaked its way from base to tip, lapping up his dripping pre-cum. Sakura elicited a deep moan and furrowed his brow, hands tightly gripping Hyde’s hair as his hips did the rest of the work, rhythmically thrusting into Hyde’s accommodating mouth making him whimper. Finally, Hyde broke away from him for breath, proudly wiping saliva from his chin.  
“Lay down,” was all Sakura muttered as he reached into one of his drawers, grabbing a small metal container with intricate flower designs dancing across the tin. Hyde obediently rested against the rug beneath him and watched in lust as Sakura’s fingers became slick with the shiny substance contained in said tin. Sakura paused a moment, “You’ll never be married if he finds out about this.”  
“And you’ll be a jobless bum if he finds out about this,” Hyde retorted, earning a chuckle from the man now hovering over him.  
“I can live with that.” He pressed a finger into Hyde’s entrance as his lips met with the smaller man’s neck once more, his other hand began stroking him slowly. “Relax.”  
Hyde’s legs trembled, his breaths deepening as Sakura added another digit, gently prodding inside of him. Satisfied with his work, the remainder of his clothing fell to the floor and he entered Hyde slowly. Hyde took the liberty of adjusting himself comfortably around Sakura’s girth, his legs interlocked behind his lower back. He winced just a bit as he was filled to the brim. Sakura admired the expression, though he could tell this definitely wasn’t his first rodeo. Their moans overlapped in a crescendo, becoming more and more desperate as sounds of skin and shifting fabric permeated the air. Sakura pulled out and took Hyde by the waist, steadying him against the side of the bed as he penetrated him deeply once more. Hyde could barely hold himself steady as he cried out, biting down on a finger and taking in every stroke, tease, and thrust as he gripped the sheets tightly. Sakura brushed his hair to the side and admire the shape of Hyde’s bare back, arching and contorting to his will, what a beautiful sight.  
Up to this point, Sakura considered himself a stubborn man, firm in his beliefs, his principles, but somehow his principles ended up jumbled in a mess of limbs and cashmere sheets. Those beliefs clouded by the sweet scent of Hyde’s hair, the red of his cheek, and whatever words the man beneath him was trying to croak out between sharp breaths and whines. Without much more warning than a wanton moan, Hyde tightened around Sakura’s length as he came onto the bed sheets. Sakura gripped those narrow hips hard enough to make his hands cramp as his finished inside of him with a few rough pumps and a groan that was sure to have alerted the neighbors, who were less than discreetly weary of the mysterious foreigner who spoke to no one.  
Exhausted, Hyde crawled onto the bed and let Sakura clean him up, who soon collapsed next to him with a sigh.  
-  
The fire had long died and Hyde was fast asleep, but Sakura lie awake, contemplating his next move. He decided right at the moment that he wanted him, but reality sets in fast. Tomorrow he would be on a flight back to japan to deliver his precious package to another man. He felt like keeping Hyde all to himself, maybe running away; he would run forever, and from whoever, if it meant he had Hyde close behind him. Hugging the warm body close to him he sighed. Fantasy hurts more than reality, that’s what he realized.


End file.
